


You Disgust Me!

by charlottefrey



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AND WHY DOES PHASMA SMELL SO BADLY?!?!?!, Hux is pissed off at Kylo who flirts with him, M/M, Weird, crack!fic, i dont know why i did it, just happened, mystery will never be solved, only over someone's dead body, yeah just weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just no...no...i blame kelgrid on tumblr for this.<br/>It's just...no...no...Absolutly crack-y and weird-y and confusing<br/>Don't take this seriously</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Disgust Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Kylux...why not  
> hope you like it *mad grin*

Hux frowned as he wandered through the damn forest. Trust Kylo to find the most unnecessarily confusing and dark place to start a fight and not return. Hux looked down on himself, up to his knees in ice cold snow.

Why did they build the star destroyer base here again? Then he saw the scorch marks on the trees and the slightly-not-really-smoking remnants of snow and burnt earth that Kylo most probably left in his wake.

Little sassy show-off. Hux kicked a broken off branch just because he was so annoyed by the Sith lord. Though he was still not 100%-ly sure IF Kylo was a Sith Lord. Wouldn’t he be supposed to be Darth Kylo Ren? A groan was audible and Hux turned to see Kylo laying face down in the snow. Maybe the other thought it was a good peeling for his already clear skin. Hux rolled his eyes and stepped closer, clearing his throat:

   “Get up Ren! The Base’s gonna blow up, we’ve got to leave!” He told the other, noting the blood that was running into the snow around the other. Not something to be bothered with right not, Kylo had once lost 60% of his blood and had still been able to wreck havoc on an unassuming med droid.

   “OOoooh Hux you came here just for me…” Kylo lifted up his head and made a dramtic pose, Hux sighed and pinched his nose. ( _Fucking drama queen_ ).

   “Ooooohh I don’t think I’ll be able to get up on my own. You’ll have to…” Hux watched with growing mortification how Kylo lifted his ass up and put one of his hands onto it while the othe cradled his (bloody) face.

   “Help me.” Kylo said and pushed the waist line of his pants back. He fluttered his eyelashes, which Hux could only see because there was an explosion nearby, reminding him not to waste time. But Kylo was not finished with his little show. Putting his head on his arms he looked at Hux and smiled smugly.

So Hux did the one thing he had wanted to do since he knew Kylo Ren. He looked at the man on the ground ( _wasn’t he already freezing? No don’t ask that, he’ll use that to make an inappropriated comment)_ and took all the disgust he had gathered over the last 5 years ( _yeah 5 years with this…this…_ ) and spat out:

   “You disgust me.” With all the ferocity he could find. Kylo grinned even smugger. Captain Phasma stomped up from behind and looked at the two.

   “General Hux?” She asked. “We ought to go.” Hux inhaled, closed his eyes and exhaled again.

   “Yes.” He said and opened his eyes again. Then he bend down, picked up Kylo bridal style and walked back to the ship.

   “Awww, a true gentleman. You mum taught you well.” Kylo said and drew a line down Hux’s chest.

   “Nah, I would have loved to throw you over my shoulder, but you are too injured. And why are you smelling like a garbage can Phasma?” Hux asked the Captain confused. Everything was so very irritating right now.

   “Don’t ask.” She said with a dead voice and Hux knew not to press on.

 

[Kelgrid's comic](http://kelgrid.tumblr.com/post/137823739578/and-this-is-why-im-still-not-allowed-to-write)

**Author's Note:**

> Pff usually i would thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting, but i am not even sure if this fic is worth doing any of the above mentioned.   
> just...forget this.


End file.
